The Unlikely Ally
by anarkiantimelord
Summary: On the hardest case Sam and Dean have ever taken they find that they need someone and that person is not from earth.


Sam was at the motel researching the newest monster and the going was slow. All the links he found were dead ends he had been at it all day and most of the night. Even his research enthusiasm was flagging! If only it didn't all lead to some superstition about some Doctor but no name was attached just The Doctor. He was about to give up when on a whim he decided to look into The Doctor he typed it in and found it was a show in Britain. Useless but he was done looking for the monster that didn't exist. Idly he decided to watch one episode to see what was up. One episode turned into a few more until it was really early morning.

He found it all a little far-fetched aliens and time travel, but he was intrigued. This doctor person was doing a similar thing rooting out evil and doing what was necessary to save humanity.

He just didn't see how his search had brought it up what did this doctor have to do with the missing children. Three fair sized cities missing all but a few children, all close together no connections. He set the laptop down he had had enough deciding to sleep some he laid down.

No sooner had he done so dean walked in he waited for the inevitable wake up Sam. It didn't come so he had to look he turned saw dean standing in the doorway.

'What did you find dean' he asked.

'Well I didn't find a child snatching monster, or any one that knows anything. I have been talking to a lot of the parents that have lost children, nobody knows anything. And on the even stranger scale the parents talk as if they are just at camp or something'.

'Huh, so we have nothing there. My searching turned up nothing either'.

Dean was still standing in the doorway staring out.

'What are you looking at'?

'Was there a blue box by that sign when we got here'.

'Blue box I don't remember seeing a. . .' Sam jumped of the bed and went to the door. 'No way there must be a convention in town or something'.

'Convention for what'?

'Doctor Who, that's his Tardis or it is in the show that must be a prop or something'.

Just then someone walked out of the box closing the door behind himself.

'He looks really like the doctor, I wonder where he got the stuff'.

The man began walking toward them.

'Wow that looks almost like that actor from the show'.

'What are you on about' Dean said confused.

'Doctor Who is a British TV show'.

'Right' Dean said going inside.

Sam watched the man wander around for a while he seemed confused for a moment. When he noticed Sam watching him he began to walk over.

'I seem to have been dropped here and the Tardis will not cooperate tell me could you, where am I' he said with a British accent.

'You look like that British actor from Doctor Who.' Sam said amazed at the resemblance.

'What, no, I'm The Doctor' the man said.

'Yes, you do have the whole thing down don't you' Sam responded.

'No, I am really The Doctor' was the man's response.

'You really don't know where you are' Sam asked.

'Well I do, sort of, I know this is earth, America, in the two thousands, but why am I here?' He said 'pointless question, you wouldn't know, do you'.

'All I know is that I am here looking into the disappearances of the most of the children in three cities'.

'Well that is a good cause, where have they gone then'.

'That is what we are trying to find out' Sam said.

'Great I'll help you'.

'We don't need help; you can just go to your convention or whatever'.

'What convention, no I will just find the thing on my own'.

'Good luck finding anything we don't already know' Sam said.

'What do you know'?

'Well for one that you look a lot like a guy who is from a TV show, and while you are really good at playing the part I don't trust you'.

'I am the doctor' he reached into his pocket 'see my sonic screwdriver'.

'Where do they sell those' Sam said looking at it closer.

'Nobody sells these' he said offended 'See it works.' he pointed it at the impala and the wipers, lights, and horn went off.

Dean just inside the door heard the noise and pushed past to the car.

'Not the impala,' Dean said 'what have you done, nobody messes with my car'.

The man/doctor pressed the button again and the impala fell silent.

'Coincidence' Sam said.

Dean looked at Sam with a "your being ridiculous" glance.

The stranger directed the device at the parking lot and all the cars were on horns blaring.

'Earthquake' Sam said.

The stranger stared at Sam with the same look Dean just gave him, he pressed the button again and they fell silent.

Sam stood arms crossed same disbelieving look, watching the stranger.

'What about the Tardis.' the man said waiving in the general direction.

'Cardboard' Sam responded.

'It's not cardboard' The Doctor said. 'Come I'll show you' he said grudgingly.

Sam followed knowing this man was who he said he was but he needed that last bit of proof. When the doors opened and Sam saw the inside exactly as it was in the show he wasn't sure what to say. Its bigger on the inside was a thought that came to mind, but he knew that the phrase was over used.

'Yes bigger on the inside, what is going on here' said The Doctor.

'All we know is that most of the children in the area are gone and anyone who knew them can't remember them, now that they're gone' Sam said.

'I've gone all over and found no traces of sulfur; no EMF the whole area is clean'.

'No idea what all that is, but I have an idea what we are up against and I think I can find the missing children.' He ran to the door pulled out the sonic again and scanned the area. 'That however is wrong' he said looking at the device.

"What is?" dean asked frowning.

"Well the air is a bit lower in concentration than it should be for Boston and the wind is coming in entirely from the wrong speed and the direction totally the wrong way."

"What does that have to do with the missing children?" Sam asked.

"Well could be nothing, but usually that kind of dramatic change is only seen in cases of . . . well its complicated, anyway off I go saving the planet again." He said beginning to close the door of the Tardis.

Sam shoved his foot in the door "You're not just going to take our case and leave; you don't even have all the details."

"Don't need them I have more info on this case than you do."

"What are we hunting then?"

"You don't 'hunt' Deemings" the doctor said with a serious expression.

"It's Demons. . . but we found no sulfur.

"No Deemings are much more otherworldly and a lot more god-like."


End file.
